HARRY TASHIO
by christinadcruze
Summary: i am vey bad in writing summary! so inthis harry is a demon its a cross over of inuyasha and yu yu hakushho harry is the son of touga inu tashio super/dark may be evil/ harry harry-multi it also has yaoi if u have any problem so don't read it
1. Chapter 1

**HEY YEHA GUYS SO THIS IS MY FRIST FANFRICTION SO DONT JUDGE ME CAUSE ITS MY STORY SO FUCK OFFFFF!**

**THIS STORY IS MIXTURE OFF INUYASHA AND YU YU HAKUSHO AND HARRY POTTER (IF YOU DONT KNOW ABOUT INU AND YU IN SHORT THEY ARE BOTH BASED ON DEMONS FOR EXTRA INFORMATION GO SEARCH IN GOOGLE3...**

**INTHIS STORY DARK HARRY MAY BE LITTLE BIT EVIL ITS GONNA BE MATURE ITS HAS BI SEXTUAL MATTER AND YAOI IF U HAVE SOME PROBLEM SO SUCK MY ASSS SOO GOOODEY AND YEAH HARRY/MULTY ...**

**'PASELTOUNGE'**

''THOUGHT''

**DEMON TOUNGE**

DEMON/BEAST THOUGHT

**NOW LETS START THE STORY33..**

**CHAPTER 1**

**LILY a little push i can see the head ..push JAMES SHUT THE FUCK UP U ARE THE ONE WHO CAUSE THIS I GONNA RIP YOUR DICK OFF U DUMB FUCK ...AHHHHHAHHHAAHHHH JAMES! I AMM GONAA KILL YOU AHHHHAHHHHHH james paled lilyummmmm ok baby outside the door sirius and remus was laughing thier ass offf SIRIUS REMUS I AM ALSO NOT GONNA SPEAR YOU SO SHUT UPPPPAHHHHH AHHHAHAHAHAHHAHHHHHH helear child a little bit push its ok yes alittle bit**

**i can see lily ahhhhhaahahhahhahha child u got an boy ****congratulation lily what will we name him ? lily HADRIAN TOUGA INU TASHIO POTTER james hey little one did u like your name touga stried a littler bit lily and james were looking little touga with loved filled eyes.**

**but they did not see is that a purple shaped moon in his fore head and marking off claws in purple color which appeared secondly and then disappears...**

**THE END**

**I KNOW THE STORY IS SHORT BUT BUT NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER PROMISE SO JA NE! **


	2. Chapter 2

**YO GUYS **

**CHAPTER 2**

****james can you look who is at the door plz touga is not sleeping . just a sec lils ohhh prof dumbeldore ,james its been along time i heard u had a new family member congratulation

thank u proffesor would u like to meet him of course james , lily look who is here ,JAMES i am telling... ohh professor ,yellow there lily and that must be harry yes.

yes professor his name is Harry touga inu tashio potter

dumbeldore look at the touga intensely at that time touga opened his eyes and look in the eyes of dumbledore , dumbeldore was shocked it was like a great presser was put on his body it was unbelievable he broke the eye contact and started to breath deeply

james 'professor are u all right , i think u should rest' dumbleroe came out of shock 'no my boy i am perfectly fine ' james was looking doubtfully

'now my boy i came for a serious talk with u about the connection between voldamort and little harry ' james and lily was shocked ,lily title hold touga in her harms at that time touga looked at her mother with glittering eyes ,lily looked at her son and then dumbeldore shakily asked'what connection with that monster'

dumbledore looked at both newly made parents and said ' yesterday afternoon Trelawney came to my office for some documents for a minute her eyes started to get dazed look and said

''

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives..._" was the prophecy which Trelawney gave him.

' and i think its little harry is the chosen one' lily 'dumbledore u can't be serious he is just a child and u are telling me he has to fight voldamort are u freaking crazy or what' ''my boy u ar...' get out of this house professor just out go there' 'my boy... just listen my door are always open for u and little harry'

lily was shaking 'lily i think we should go to gordic hollow for potection 'i think we should james 'lily look down as touga was touging her hair lily smiled at him and in return touga gave an tooth less smile

Peter just walked along with them. But then he had a run in with Voldemort and out of fear had joined his group of Death Eaters.

When October 31, 1981 came Peter did exactly what he had wanted him to do. To tell Voldemort about the whereabouts of the Potter's and sell them out. Voldemort ran straight into the trap Dumbledore had set up for him.

Voldemort Killed both James and Lily Potter. Then the only thing standing in his way was the little boy. As the dark lord raised his wand to the boy he was a bit surprised at the intelligent look that was in the boy's eyes.

"Avada Kedavra." Voldemort yelled as the green light of the curse rushed towards little Harry.

When the curse was just inches apart a blue shelled appeared in front of him and the curse rebound on it at that time toga features were changed his hair turned from black to sliver a purple cresent moon shaped mark was on his forehead ad same color two claw mark on his cheek

voldamort was shocked and he thought ''what the hello ar...'' he saw

The shield as well started to weaken and eventually broke down as too much power was pressed on it. However the Killing Curse had weakened as well.

As it came into contact with Harry a white aura appeared suddenly around him and the Killing Curse was rebounded back to Voldemort did not douge at time and it was the frist time he feltscared and his last thought was what are u... Voldemort's body was destroyed in the process, but due to his Horcruxes was able to survive. He fled the house, weakened as he now no longer had a body.

The white aura around Harry disappeared again as the threat was gone.

Several minutes later the house was visited by the Potter's friend, Sirius Black. As he noticed James was dead he wanted to rush off to get back at the filthy rat that had sold out his friends. But he also wanted to know if the other occupants of the house were ok.

Hagrid joined him on that moment. Sirius asked the half-giant to search for Lily and little Harry to see if they were ok. He even left his precious motor cycle for Hagrid to use. He then ran off to go after Peter Petigrew.

Hagrid found both Lily and Harry in the nursery. Lily was obviously dead. Harry though, while alive, had gone through a curious change. His black hair was now a silvery white. Hagrid couldn't see if his eyes had changed as well as the boy was peacefully asleep. Hagrid did spot a curious cut on the boy's forehead. It was in the shape of a lightning bolt.

Hagrid picked the boy up gently, making sure he didn't wake up. He then gently wrapped a blanket around the boy, so he wouldn't get it cold. Getting on the bicycle Sirius had given him to use he left to get to the place Dumbledore wanted him to go in case the boy had been orphaned.

It was the day after all hallows eve and late that evening one Albus Dumbledore appeared rather suddenly in a neighborhood that was quite known for its normalcy. As in such there have never been a man like Albus Dumbledore been in their street.

The streets name was that of Privet Drive and all of the houses in that particular street looked quite the same. Albus fished out what appeared to be a lighter out of one of his pockets in his colorful robe. As he clicked it instead of a little flame to be ignited the nearest streetlamp went off.

He repeated this until the whole of Privet Drive was completely deprived of any lights. The only source of light came from the moon and stars above. Humming a happy sounding tune, Albus walked in the direction of one particular house.

That particular house was number four, the house were the sister of one Lily Potter né Evans lived. He was planning to leave the boy with her and her husband to raise.

As Albus arrived at number four he saw a tabby cat sitting on the little wall in front of the house. It looked rather stiff. Albus sat down next to the cat and couldn't help but chuckle.

"Fancy seeing you here, Minerva." Albus then said.

Just as he had said that the cat had suddenly been replaced by a stern looking woman with black hair done in a tight bun. She wore emerald green robes.

"How did you know it was me?" Minerva asked.

"I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly." Albus answered with an amazed expression on his face and his eyes twinkling.

"You would be stiff too if you're sitting on a brick wall all day." Minerva replied.

"All day? While you could've been celebrating?" Albus asked.

"While I have nothing against celebrating such an event they could have been at least a bit more careful. I heard it on the muggle news. Owl's flying around all day. Shooting stars. I bet Dedalus Diggles is behind those." Minerva said exasperated.

"You can't really blame them. They haven't had anything to celebrate for the past eleven years." Albus replied.

"But that's no reason to lose their heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumors."

She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell

her something, but he didn't, so she went on.

"A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore?" Minerva asked.

"It seems that way." Albus replied.

"Rumor has it that he went after the Potter's. They say that Lily and James…" Minerva took in a deep breath to calm herself.

"They say that Lily and James are dead." Minerva continued.

Albus bowed his head in return, letting Minerva know that what she had heard was the truth.

"Lily and James… I can't believe they're really gone. What about their son? What about little Harry? I heard people talking about that it was because of him that you-know-who is gone. That he turned his wand on little Harry intending to kill him, but couldn't. He couldn't kill a one year old child." Minerva said.

"It's true. It seems he wasn't able to kill little Harry. Truly a miracle." Albus replied.

"What about Harry though? Where is he?" Minerva asked.

"Hagrid is bringing him." Albus replied.

"You think it wise to let Hagrid bring him? I know he has a good heart, but he can be rather clumsy sometimes." Minerva asked.

"I thrust him on this task." Dumbledore replied.

"Where is he going to live though, now that he is orphaned?" Minerva then asked.

"Right here actually." Albus answered.

"You're kidding me. You're saying Harry Potter is supposed to live here… here with these people. I've been watching them all day. They're horrible. They're nothing alike us. They've this son, I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street screaming for sweets." Minerva said.

"They're his only relatives he has left." Albus replied.

"He can live with other people that would likely love him more. Obviously there are a lot of people who will gladly take him in." Minerva said.

"There probably would, but being famous before he can walk and talk. It will probably turn his head. It is better if he grows up away from all of this." Albus replied.

Minerva wanted to say more, but she stopped herself in doing so. She saw Albus's point. It was then that Hagrid arrived.

"I hope everything turned to be alright." Albus asked as Hagrid stepped off the motor cycle, he had come with.

"Everything went alright, sir. He's been asleep the whole flight." Hagrid answered.

"May I see him?" Albus asked.

"Of course. There is only one curious thing though and it might shock you." Hagrid replied.

As Hagrid showed the boy they immediately could tell what was so curious. Albus his eyes widened as he saw the silvery white hair the boy had, and crescent moon shape mark claw mark on his forehead. Minerva gasped as she saw the change.

"What do you think has caused this?" Minerva asked.

"A side effect of the curse perhaps?" Albus suggested.

You really think it wise to place him with his relatives? I know you said it was better for him to live away from all the fame, but they won't ever accept him. Especially with such a hair color." Minerva said.

"I see no other option. He would be safest here. Knowing Lily she probably placed a protection charm on him. I know she has been reading up on blood protections. If this is the case the blood protection would only be active near blood relatives." Albus replied.

Minerva reluctantly gave up on the argument and let Albus place Harry on the doorstep of number four. Albus then placed a letter with the boy to explain to the Dursley's what had occurred and that they were the best people to look after him.

"Well, we better be going. Maybe joining up on some party or two." Albus said after a few minutes of silence.

Minerva solemnly nodded, turned into a tabby cat and ran off to somewhere. Hagrid said his goodbye's to Albus and took off on the motor cycle he had come with. Albus returned all the light to the streetlamps, before he disappeared from Privet Drive with a silent popping sound.

Little Harry was nothing the wiser of what had occurred just now, since he had been drained of his energy after using the white aura to protect himself against the evil energy that had tried to attach itself to him.

It was to the scream of Petunia Dursley, the very next day, that he groggily woke up. He didn't wail like any other one year old child would do though, instead he sleepily rubbed his eyes with his tiny hands and started to stare offended to the woman who had woke him up.

While only 15 months old little Harry was a very intelligent child.

Petunia Dursley quickly brought the child inside as to not let the neighbors know he was there. She placed Harry on the kitchen table, read the letter that was placed with him before she called for her husband, Vernon.

"What is it pet?" Vernon asked as he walked into the kitchen, adjusting his tie.

Petunia pointed at the boy, before she replied.

"My sister and her husband got themselves killed and her headmaster of the school she went to want me to take care of their brat." She said in disgust.

"Can't we just take him to an orphanage or something?" Vernon asked as he was eyeing the boy's very strange hair color.

"We can't. He'll notice immediately. You don't know him like I do. That man is incredibly powerful." Petunia answered.

"Then we'll move." Vernon said in response.

Petunia shook her head.

"He'll just track us down." Petunia answered sadly.

"I'm not paying anything to provide for a freak." Vernon replied.

"We'll just give him Dudders old stuff." Petunia said with a shrug.

"What about diapers and food?" Vernon said.

"Put some old cloth on him or something. We can wash it out and reuse it. As for food he can have the leftovers." Petunia replied.

Vernon watched the boy. The boy stared back at him with eyes too intelligent for his age. There was still one problem that bothered Vernon though.

"Where should he sleep? I don't want him in any of the guestrooms." Vernon asked.

"The cupboard under the stairs. We don't really use it." Petunia answered simply.

She then walked to said cupboard and started on making a place for the boy to sleep. She then went back to the kitchen, picked up the boy and placed him into the cupboard before closing the door.

Vernon didn't waste any more time and continued preparing to go to work. Petunia said her goodbye to her husband and then went to get her son to feed his morning meal. After that she took out some of the leftovers from the day before and mashed them to a pulp to feed to her sisters brat.

Little Harry though refused to eat something this vile. He missed the yummy meals he would normally get. Petunia smacked him as he spit out the spoonful of food he was given.

"Eat it or you won't get anything at all." Petunia said with a shrill tone to her voice.

Harry reluctantly swallowed the food down and glared at the woman feeding him. The boy's glare made Petunia very nervous. No one year old should be able to glare like that, yet the boy did.

After the boy was fed she placed him back in the cupboard and paid no further attention to him, instead all of her attention went to her own son. She was reminded to little Harry again when he started to cry late at night.

She wondered why he hadn't started crying earlier as he must have been dirty way earlier then when he had cried and he should have probably cried earlier for feeling hungry. Yet he hadn't cried earlier then now.

Petunia quickly cleaned the boy up. Putting an old cloth on him as use for a diaper and fed him the scraps he hadn't finished that morning.

The next day it went the same as the previous day. She fed the boy leftovers, left him in the cupboard and forgetting him, until he made a sound late at night. She then cleaned him up again and fed him again.

This continued for the few following days, until Petunia got tired of him crying late at night and tried to teach him to cry earlier, which he to her and Vernon's surprise he did. The boy's intelligence started to creep them out.

E**ND ITS A LONG CHAPTER LIKE I PROMISE SO JA NE**

**AND PLXPLX SEND ME YOUR REVIEWS I WILL BE WAITING SO**

**BYE BYE**


End file.
